<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hexed by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803432">Hexed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [266]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-ish, Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Kc prompt: Klaus does something completely reckless to save Caroline and gets himself in the receive end of a painful hex. And Caroline goes really vengeful on the witches that put her man in excruciating pain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [266]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still ragged from the vervain and blood loss, Caroline barely managed to hold the witch by the neck. But her rage felt incandescent as Klaus struggled to breathe without screaming. “Make it stop,” she hissed, her nails digging into the soft, human skin. “Now!”</p>
<p>“The only…way it ends,” the witch answered heavily, losing strength with the tight airflow, “is when he’s dead.”</p>
<p>Impatient and absolutely unwilling to accept that, she snapped the witch’s neck without further hesitation. Not quite able to flash, she still hustled to catch the next - this one by the hair. “Remove the hex, or you can die, too.”</p>
<p>Just an hour ago, when she was chained up as bait, she hoped the coven could be spared. Their hubris in trying to bring down all vampires by getting Klaus in their clutches clearly wouldn’t have worked, no use in them dying for a failed plan. But it did work, and now he was sealed into the center of whatever ritual they concocted, writhing in pain. The witches would certainly die, and by her own hand - just not until they released Klaus from whatever hell they put him in.</p>
<p>Eyes wide with panic, the witch she held kept trying to shake his head, which only tore more hair from his scalp. “It’s dissolving his systems one at a time, unable to grow back without blood. Eventually, he’ll be reduced to nothing, and the world will finally be rid of all you foul creatures.”</p>
<p>Caroline yanked his dirty ponytail hard enough to pull his head clear off. On a whim, she tossed it toward the salt circle in hopes that the witches were able to breach their own spell. Thankfully, her gamble paid off, and Klaus scrabbled to press the gaping throat to his mouth. </p>
<p>“Hold on,” she called, hurriedly tossing the rest of the body over to him. She dragged the first witch with her as she sat just outside the invisible barrier, biting into the neck to heal her own wounds. Licking her lips, she pulled back to watch him suck every last drop out. Given his pained grimace, the spell was still working - just more slowly. “I don’t suppose you called Bonnie or your siblings before rushing to take on a whole coven by yourself? We’re going to need someone to break this hex and get you out." </p>
<p>His breathing was too heavy for him to answer right away, and she shoved the other body at him. He took three deep pulls before he tried again. "I was a bit preoccupied with the ransom note I received threatening your life.”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Caroline popped up to her feet. “Then I’m going to track down a phone and more blood for you. Try not to dissolve before I get back.” It was meant to be a joke, but her voice cracked at the mere thought. “I’m going to fix this,” she swore as she tried not to cry.</p>
<p>“I know, sweetheart. Keep an eye out for witches,” he teased, the joke falling as flat as hers did.</p>
<p>She absolutely would keep an eye out for witches; the ones who did this had better be keeping both eyes out for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anonymous asked: can you do a follow up to hexed please?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn’t stop touching him.</p>
<p>It took hours for Kol and Bonnie to arrive, and she worked like hell to give Klaus the time they needed to save his life. When the barrier spell was finally broken, Caroline launched herself into his lap, holding onto him far too tightly.</p>
<p>Even now, as she helped him shower off the blood and viscera of the witches she fed to him, she couldn’t stop herself from worrying he might disintegrate before her eyes. Her hands never stopped as they brushed through his hair, glided over his skin, or gently kneaded his newly regrown muscles. “You’re sure you’re not in any pain?”</p>
<p>His hands covered hers in an instant, somehow warmer to her than the scalding water pouring over them. “You’re shaking, love,” he whispered, his throat still hoarse from screaming. “I’m alright, Bonnie said the hex couldn’t outlive the coven.”</p>
<p>Swallowing, she nodded. Kol had been of particular help in that regard, if a bit too encouraging of the violent streak the whole event brought out in her. “Right, yeah. But-”</p>
<p>He brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing each knuckle with a reverence that left tears in her eyes. “No buts, not today,” he said gravely. Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek as well, catching the lone tear that fell. “Thank you for saving me.”</p>
<p>That only made her cry harder as she wrapped him in a hug, pressing her face to his chest. The water cascaded over them while they stood all tangled up in each other. Whatever she might have said in answer couldn’t compete with the feeling of him, whole and well in her arms. </p>
<p>And now she knew what she would do to keep him that way - anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>